Conventionally, individual shield-type wire harnesses and overall shield-type wire harnesses are known as wire harnesses that have a shielding function. In an individual shield-type wire harness, a plurality of electrical wires and terminals are individually covered by individual shield members. In an overall shield-type wire harness, a plurality of electrical wires and terminals are covered by an overall shield member all at once. Also, a wire harnesses in which an individual shield-type connector is provided at one end in the lengthwise direction and an overall shield-type connector is provided at the other end in the lengthwise direction and thus an individual shield type and an overall shield type coexist is known as a wire harnesses that has a shielding function.
For example, JP 2007-103044A discloses the above-described coexisting type wire harness. This wire harness has a configuration in which a shield connector is provided at a midpoint in the lengthwise direction, individual enclosures that individually enclose a plurality of conductive paths (front ends of non-shielded electrical wires and metal terminal parts connected thereto) are provided at the front end of a shield shell that is provided in a housing of the shield connector, and an overall enclosure that encloses the plurality of conductive paths all at once is provided at the rear end of the shield shell. A partner connector is of the individual shield type in which bus bars are individually enclosed and shielded. However, the shield connector has the individual enclosures that individually enclose the plurality of conductive paths, and therefore the shield connector can be connected to the partner connector, and also a wire harness of the overall shield type can be connected to the partner connector of the individual shield type.
JP2007-103044a is an example of related art.